naruto_saint_seiya_omega_fairy_tailfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto, Saint Seiya Omega and Fairy Tail (Anime Series)
Naruto, Saint Seiya Omega, and Fairy Tail is an action-thrilled, sci-fi anime crossover series that involves the heroes of Naruto, Saint Seiya Omega, and Fairy Tail to band together as one force against many old foes from the three worlds, and a galactic alien army, betting on human extinction following an old prophecy left by their ancestors. The entire story is mainly focused on a increasing technological version of the Naruto verse fifteen months after a different victory in the Fourth Shinobi World War. Plot Overview Main Article: Episodes Characters Main Article: Characters The Fairy Knights *Naruto Uzumaki (Junko Takeuchi) **Kurama (Tesshō Genda) *Pegasus Kouga (Hikaru Midorikawa) *Natsu Dragneel (Tetsuya Kakihara) **Happy (Rie Kugimiya) *Hinata Hyuga (Nana Mizuki) *Aquila Yuna (Satsuki Yukino) *Lucy Heartfilia (Aya Hirano) *Sasuke Uchiha (Noriaki Sugiyama) *Sakura Haruno (Chie Nakamura) *Sai (Satoshi Hino) *Rock Lee (Yōichi Masukawa) *Lionet Souma (Katsuyuki Konishi) *Emma (Yukiko Fujii) *Dragon Ryuho (Tetsuya Kakihara) *Apus Sachi (Yuka Terasaki) *Wolf Haruto (Tatsuhisa Suzuki) *Orion Eden (Junichi Suwabe) *Gray Fullbuster (Yūchi Nakamura) *Juvia Loxar (Mai Nakahara) *Erza Scarlet (Sayaka Ohara) *Wendy Marvell (Satomi Satō) **Carla (Yui Horie) *Romeo Conbolt (Mariya Ise) *Gajeel Redfox (Wataru Hatano) **Pantherlily (Hiroki Tōchi) The Shadow Knights *Kakashi Hatake (Kazuhiko Inoue) *Shikamaru Nara (Shōtarō Morikubo) *Ino Yamanaka (Ryōka Yuzuki) *Choji Akimichi (Kentarō Itō) *Killer Bee (Hisao Egawa) **Gyūki (Masaki Aizawa) *Sagittarius Seiya (Tōru Furuya) *Libra Shiryu (Ken Narita) *Cygnus Hyoga (Mamoru Miyano) *Andromeda Shun (Hiroshi Kamiya) *Phoenix Ikki (Tomokazu Sugita) *Raki (Ai Maeda) *Selene (Mariko Honda) *Levy McGarden (Mariya Ise) *Mirajane Strauss (Ryōko Ono) *Elfman Strauss (Hiroki Yasumoto) *Lisanna Strauss (Harmui Sakurai) *Jellal Fernandes (Daisuke Namikawa) *Ultear Milkovich (Miyuki Sawashiro) *Meldy (Saori Gotō) *Laxus Dreyar (Katsuyuki Konishi) *Sting Eucliffe (Takahiro Sakurai) **Lector (Akiko Yajima) *Rogue Cheney (Kenichi Suzumura) **Frosch (Satomi Kōrogi) New Allied Forces Leaders *Saori Kido/Athena (Shoko Nakagawa) *Ay (Hideaki Tezuka) *Tsunade (Masako Katsuki) *Gaara (Akira Ishida) **Shukaku (Hiroshi Iwasaki) *Mei Termui (Yurika Hino) *Ohnoki (Tomomichi Nishimura) *Taurus Harbinger (Kazuki Yao) *Makarov Dreyar (Shipachi Tsuji) *Mavis Vermillion S-Class Knights *Might Guy (Masashi Ebara) *Darui *Mifune (Katsumi Chō) *Aries Kiki (Shigeru Nakahara) *Virgo Fudo (Tomokazu Seki) *Gemini Integra (Yukana) *Leo Mycenae (Yutaka Nakano) *Libra Genbu (Nobuyuki Hiyama) Members *Kiba Inuzuka (Kōsuke Torimui) **Akamaru (Junko Takeuchi) *Shino Aburame (Shinji Kawada) *Tenten (Yukari Tamura) *Yamato (Rikiya Koyama) *Shizune (Keiko Nemoto) **Tonton *Temari (Romi Park) *Kankuro (Yasuyuki) *Cee *Chojuro *Kurotsuchi *Akatsuchi *Ophiuchus Shaina *Pallas **Holy Sword Titan *Cana Alberona (Eri Kitamura) *Loke/Leo the Lion (Daisuke Kishio) *Thunder God Tribe **Freed Justine (Junichi Suwabe) **Bixlow (Yoshihisa Kawahara) **Evergreen (Saori Seto) *Yukino Agria (Fuyuka Ōura) Future Fairy Knights *Future Boruto Uzumaki **Future Kurama *Future Pegasus Kyuga *Future Igneel Dragneel **Celestial Spirit Knight *Future Himawari Uzumaki *Future Sarada Uchiha *Future Ryu Uchiha *Future Fabia Uchiha *Future Metal Lee *Future Aquila Roya *Future Lionet Mataro *Future Vulpecula Diana *Future Wolf Hayato *Future Orion Egan *Future Layla Dragneel *Future Sam Fullbuster *Future Jenny Fullbuster *Future Chiara Fullbuster *Future Saito Redfox *Future Senna Fernandes The Tailed Beasts *Matatabi *Isobu *Son Gokū *Kokuō *Saiken *Chōmei Celestial Spirits *Celestial Spirit King *Gold Keyes **Aquarius **Aries **Cancer **Capricorn **Gemini **Libra **Pisces **Sagittarius **Scorpio **Taurus **Virgo *Silver Keys **Plue **Horologium **Crux **Pyxis **Lyra Supporting Characters *Naruto **Hashirama Senju (Takayuki Sugō) **Tobirama Senju (Ken'yū Horiuchi) **Hiruzen Sarutobi (Hidenkatsu Shibata) **Minato Namikaze (Yoshiyuki Morikawa) **Hagoromo Otsutsuki **Konohagakure Characters ***Ayame ***Ebisu ***Hanabi Hyuga ***Hiashi Hyuga ***Konohamaru Sarutobi ***Kurenai Yuhi ***Iruka Umino ***Mogei ***Teuchi ***Udon **Team Taka ***Karin Uzumaki ***Suigetsu Hozuki ***Jugo **Mount Myōboku ***The Great Lord Elder: Gamamaru ***Lord Fukasaku ***Lady Shima ***Gamabunta ***Gamaken ***Gamahiro ***Gamakichi ***Gamatatsu ***Gamariki **Pakkun **Katsuyu **Aoda *Saint Seiya Omega **Aria (Mamiko Noto) **Shunrei **God of Time Saturn *Fairy Tail **Dragons ***Igneel (Hidekatsu Shibata) ***Metalicana ***Grandeeney ***Weisslogia ***Skiadrum ***Atlas Flame **Princess Hisui E. Fiore ***Colonel Arcadios **Lahar ***Doranbolt **Precht Gaebolg/Hades **Warrod Sequen **Yury Dreyar Antagonists Chitauri Army *King Chitaur IV *Five Heavenly Kings of Chitaur IV **Zamon **Era **Mea **Tetra **Salem *Chitauri First-Class **Algus **Saberio *Chitauri Second-Class **Domintrite **Coleus **Ceuta **Taka **Seta **Pietro **Epsilon **Vex **Zeta New Axis Powers *Madara Uchiha (Naoya Uchida) **Obito Uchiha (Wataru Takagi) *God of War Mars (Hidekatsu Shibata) *Underworld King Mard Geer Tartaros (Toshiyuki Morikawa) *Spriggan 25 **1st Shield Holy Sword Hyperion (Takaya Kuroda) **2nd Shield Holy Sword Gallia (Wakana Yamazaki) **3rd Shield Holy Sword Aegaeon (Hisao Egawa) **4th Shield Pisces Amor (Akira Ishida) **5th Shield Future Rogue Cheney (Kenichi Suzumura) **6th Shield Nagato (Junpei Morita) **7th Shield Silver Fullbuster (Kenjiro Tsuda) **8th Shield Kyôka (Ai Kayano) **9th Shield Aquarius Tokisada (Shō Hayami) **10th Shield Capricorn Ionia (Ryūzaburō Ōtomo) **11th Shield Itachi Uchiha (Hideo Ishikawa) **12th Shield Torafuzar (Masaki Terasoma) **13th Shield Kisame Hoshigaki (Tomoyuki Dan) **14th Shield Konan (Atsuko Tanaka) **15th Shield Seilah (Aki Toyosaki) **16th Shield Cancer Schiller (Taiki Matsuno) **17th Shield Tempester (Takahiro Mizushima) **18th Shield Jackal (Takuma Terashima) **19th Shield Scorpio Sonia (Aya Hisakawa) **20th Shield Kakuzu (Takaya Hashi) **21st Shield Hidan (Masaki Terasoma) **22nd Shield Keyes (Jouji Nakata) **23rd Shield Ezel (Hiroshi Tsuchida) **24th Shield Midnight (Kōki Uchiyama) **25th Shield Franmalth (Yutaka Aoyama) *The Akatsuki **Deidara (Katsuhiko Kawamoto) **Sasori (Takahiro Sakurai) *Orochimaru (Kujira) **Kabuto Yakushi (Nobutoshi Canna) *Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist **Zabuza Momochi (Unshō Ishizuka) ***Haku (Mayumi Asano) **Jinpachi Munashi **Kushimaru Kuriarare **Ameyuri Ringo **Fuguki Suikazan **Mangetsu Hōzuki **Jinin Akebino *Hanzō (Ikuya Sawaki) *Former Kage **Second Tsuchikage: Mu **Fourth Kazekage: Rasa **Second Mizukage: Gengetsu Hozuki **Third Raikage: Ay *Four Heavenly Kings of Mars **Romulus (Ryōhei Arai) **Diana (Umeka Shōji) **Vulcanus (Kōta Nemoto) **Bacchus (Keiji Hirai) *Tartaros **Lamy (Momo Asakura) **Jiemma (Eiji Miyashita) **Minerva Orland (Kikuko Inoue) *Oración Seis **Cobra (Atsushi Imaruoka) **Racer (Junji Majima) **Angel (Fuyuka Ōura) Red Lotus *Momoshiki Otsutsuki (Daisuke Namikawa) **Kinshiki Otsutsuki (Hiroki Yasumoto) *Aya Hitsuragi *Wraith *Shriek *Azael *Talon *Thorn Pain *Mikhail Deathwing *Wynonna *Leila McAllister *Wren Myerson *Valto Dragon Rider Cult *Ryuto **Dark Dragon *Invel **Light Dragon *Saiga **Fire Dragon *Mizar **Thunder Dragon *Droia **Water Dragon *Alicos **Wind Dragon *Patros **Earth Dragon Neptunians *God of the Seas Neptune **Sea Monster Kraken *Five Heavenly Kings of Neptune **Attuma **Zeroth **Scylla **Issa **Cyclus *Neptunian Captains **Typus **Ishga **Verona **Yoshi **Amar **Namorita **Hekka The West Fangs *Shao-Fu *Hun-Gao *Lee Yun Other Villains *Zeref Dragneel (Akira Ishida) *Acnologia (Kōsuke Toriumi) *Crossover Characters **Merlin **The South Deserters *** **Tai Lao *Filler Anime Only **Enlightened Ones ***Gengo **Mecha-Naruto Locations Konohagakure *Hokage Residence *Konohagakure Forest *Ramen Ichiraku *Fairy Knights Building Kyōgetsu Resort * Sunagakure *Kazekage Residence Kumogakure *Raikage Residence Kirigakure * Iwagakure * Land of Iron * Amegakure * Athena's Sanctuary * Black Sanctuary *Main Gate *Flower Porch *Eighteen Houses ** *Royal Palace Crocus * Momoshiki's Planet * Power Stats Main Article: Tiering System Main Article 2: Attack Potency Main Article 3: Speed Main Article 4: Lifting Strength Main Article 5: Striking Strength Main Article 6: Durability Novels Main Article: Novels Video Games Main Article: Video Games Music Main Article: Music Fights/Events Main Article: List of Fights '' ''Main Article 2: List of Events Trivia *Each of the four series takes place after certain events: **The Naruto series takes place thirteen months after the Fourth Shinobi World War, with Sasuke becoming a Konoha-nin again, the formation of the Shinobi Union, and the technological revolution happening so rapidly in that timeskip. **The Saint Seiya Omega series takes place three weeks after Kōga's battle with Saturn. **The Fairy Tail series takes place three months after the Grand Magic Games Arc (and the Eclipse Celestial Spirit Arc in the Fairy Tail anime adaptation), where Tartaros haven't made their move because of their invitation to the New Axis Powers, which tells about Fairy Tail continuing jobs and training to become stronger. *While most characters keep their basic attires, the only characters to receive certain clothing changes, but still keep their hairstyles throughout the series are: ** *For the Bronze and Gold Saints, they will retain their Kyū/Shin Cloths inside their clothstones for the first-half of the anime crossover series. *This crossover series will feature new characters, including new gods and dragons. *This series will also personally confirm the ships that I (and millions of fans over important ships) are, or believed to be confirmed: **Naruto and Hinata **Kōga and Yuna **Natsu and Lucy **Sasuke and Sakura **Gray and Juvia **Jellal and Erza **Gajeel and Levy **Romeo and Wendy **Elfman and Evergreen **Sting and Yukino **Sai and Ino **Shikamaru and Temari **Chōji and Karui *Tartaros will play a different role in the story as one of the four factors of the New Axis Powers, instead of what they did in the Fairy Tail series, into helping Madara complete a long-year project that will destroy all life. *For the Saint Seiya Omega characters, only the Bronze, Gold, and Legendary Saints, as well as the 1 Silver and Steel Saint in Athena's army that traveled to the Shinobi world, will only fight at half-strength, meaning that their Tier Classes are ranging from 8 to 5 via power-scaling; the Gold Saints and Heavenly King-classes of the New Axis Powers, as well as the Saint Seiya series Gods and their Kings, will also have their powers limited, typically raining from Tier(s) 6 to 4, possibly 3 via power-scaling. *Certain events will take place in the crossover series like: ** References Navigation Category:Naruto, Saint Seiya Omega and Fairy Tail Wiki